Good Enough
by FeatherKittyMeow
Summary: Neji is crestfallen due to Hinata marring Naruto. But when Naruto turns cold from power, what will the Hyuugas do?


I don't own any Naruto characters.

Neji had fallen into a hole from the beginning of his life. He had not noticed it until the Chunin exam when Naruto beat him. Since then, he saw his Lady in new light. Her smiles and voice sat deeper and deeper into his heart. But it was too late for Neji to ever receive Hinata's feelings. She loved Naruto because he has been her role model from the start, something Neji was not until it was too late.

Neji wanted his lady to be happy though. He was not selfish enough to take her away from her own desires. So Neji had sat quietly to the side, watching Hinata become closer and closer to Naruto. The Hyuuga male thought that watching her smile was good enough. The smile that he lived for, would die for, and the smile that did not belong to him.

But one day, Neji sat for dinner in formal clothing. Hinata wore a white gown and a veil. Next to her sat the Uzumaki the groom. _Her_ groom. Then, on that day, her smile was not enough.

Neji had been offered an ANBU position to watch over the Jinchuriki and the heiress the day before. After the wedding, he reported to the Hokage. He received a hawk mask and uniform. His job started right then, so he took his position in the shadows, watching his lady live with another man.

Neji watched them live happily for a year. Then one day, Hinata's father was murdered. From then on, Neji watched Naruto grow cold with power. He learned the cursed seal justu quickly and hardly even noticed his wife's belly become more and more swollen. A few times, ninjas have invaded the house, taking advantage of Hinata's incapability. In all those times, Naruto was not present around Hinata. As a matter of fact, his wife scarcely saw him anymore. So each time his lady was ambushed, Neji fought every attacker away. And each time he slid back into the shadows, a tear would trickle down behind his mask.

A month after the child was born, Neji followed Hinata back home from dinner with a friend. The environment of the house was cold and all the maids wept to each other, casting sorry looks toward Hinata. The lady of the house was confused. She walked into her room, expecting the cries of her child. But there was none. Her child's crib was also lifeless. Only a baby and a kunai laid inside the white, fenced bed.

Hinata raced to her husband, "N-Naruto-kun! What h-happened to our child?"

Naruto didn't look up from his documents, "An obnoxious noise came from that way. I working and needed it to stop. And your voice is obnoxious too." He tapped a kunai to hint his point.

Hinata backed out the door, terrified at the man she had married. She ran back to her room and fell, weeping on the floor.

"Please don't cry, my lady," a voice in the dark said.

"Wh-who's there?" Hinata squeaked.

The ANBU stepped out, "Please don't cry," he asked again.

"Y-you were the one who always s-saved m-me," Hinata recognized.

"Yes, my duty has been to serve you from the very beginning. If there is anything I can do to make you smile again, please say so."

Hinata looked uncertain, "The only one who will make me happy is impossible to be here."

"Who?" the ANBU asked.

More tears fell from the girl Hyuuga as memories flooded in, "H-he has been g-gone for two y-years now. It was my fault h-he left. I-I was to pathetic and he couldn't p-put up with me anymore. But I miss h-him so much. Always, he was t-there for m-me. I w-want him h-here. I w-want Neji nii-san here." Hinata wept and wept.

The ANBU went over and wrapped his arms around her. He took off his mask and caressed her hair, "Hinata-sama, I am here. Please be happy."

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh Neji nii-san, I'm so sorry!"  
"You have not done anything wrong, Hinata-sama. I am sorry for leaving you. I promise that I will be here for you forever."

Hinata relaxed in his arms. Her nii-san was here, and as always, he washes all sadness away. Her life felt safe now in Neji's warmth, and she smiles.

And for the first time in two years, that smile was good enough.


End file.
